


Please Stay

by FrenchWriter



Series: Please Stay [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a night spent as drunk lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little one shot, I hope you'll like it dears!

The morning silence was broken by the sound of ruffled sheets. A lean toned body stretched with a little hum of content then relaxed with deep sigh. Her whole back was exposed to the warm air of a summer morning, gently kissed by the rays of the rising sun. Her blonde hair was all messed up, her face buried in the pillow, her arms crossed underneath it.

Emma still had her eyes closed. Her muscles were pleasantly sore from the previous night’s activities. She was softly flexing them, a sleepy grin on her lips as she remembered her sweaty body sliding against her lover’s. Her memory was still fuzzy though. They had drunk … Quite a lot. But she was feeling good, basking in the past sensations that ghosted every part of her body.

She moved her arm to reach to her right for the other body. She patted the space further and further before snapping her eyes open. Her smile slowly faded. She was alone. Where was Regina? She gulped slightly, her fingers absent-mindedly playing with the other pillow. Her bed was cold beside her. She was long gone. Except she remembered.

 

_“Please stay…” Emma whispered against Regina’s shoulder as the brunette had sat up at the edge of the bed, still in her naked glory. Emma had gently pressed herself against her back, a strong arm delicately wrapped around the petite woman’s waist. Emma placed chaste kisses on her shoulder, leaving a trail of tenderness that was slowly travelling to her neck. The older woman shivered softly. She had hesitated but ended up sliding back under the covers with her and Emma had spooned her protectively, nuzzling her neck, burying her face in an ocean of dark hair. They had fallen asleep soon after that._

Emma propped herself up on her forearms and looked around her room sleepily. The only clothes abandoned on the floor were hers; a pair of skinny jeans turned inside out, her tank top next to the bed, her bra half hanging from the end of her bed, her panties thrown haphazardly on the bedside table. But the elegant clothes that she had spent years admiring, that she had fantasized shredding off her pain-in-the-ass, love of her life, Mayor, were nowhere to be seen.

She let herself fall back down on the bed but her eyes remained open, looking at nothing, fixed on the wall to her right. She clenched her jaw slightly, gulping and forcing her tears back. Her vision blurred and she forced herself not to close her eyes or her tears would fall.

 

_“Oh come on tell me!” Emma whined, downing the whisky that was left in her glass._

_“Your interest in my sex life is quite intriguing, Emma.” Regina smirked, looking quite seductively at the younger woman through her long eyelashes. Emma rolled her eyes._

_“Just tell me if yes or no you ever faked with the forest hobo!”_

_“You know, it’s not because I broke up with him that you can start calling him names.” She teased her. She wasn’t serious though because she was doing the same, had always done the same, with Hook. Sadly, the blonde was still with the handless wonder. Emma rolled her eyes again._

_“Just spill already!”_

_“Why do you even want to know that?”_

_“Friends tell each other that sort of thing!”_

_“Right….”_

_“Do it or else I won’t do my paperwork for a month.”_

_“Oh so you are resorting to blackmail??”_

_The quite drunk Emma wiggled her eyebrows smugly and Regina couldn’t help but laugh, finishing her fourth glass of wine._

_“Alright…. Yes, I faked.”_

_“I knew it!”_

_“How could you know that?!”_

_“Because only a woman could make you scream in pleasure, Regina.” The blonde had whispered huskily in her ear. Her only reply to that was the strong shiver that ran down her spine, the moist heat pooling between her thighs._

Emma let out a defeated sigh, her hand stroking the pillow next to her, imagining her fingers running through black tresses. Her eyes travelled to the cold sheets and she bit her lip to hold back a sob as all she could see was Regina’s make up tainting the white sheets.

 

_Lying on her stomach, Regina’s sweaty face was pressed against the mattress, her hair sticking to her face. Frantic, wanton groans were escaping her and all she could feel was Emma’s fingers pounding into her to an insane rhythm that was currently driving her completely crazy with pleasure. Twisting, squirming on the bed, her hips having a life of their own as they undulated, rocked against Emma’s hand desperately, working for release. Her fists clenched on the sheets, knuckles white, her sweat-covered body was completely offered to the blonde. Emma was biting her shoulder, her neck, marking the brunette as hers, soothing the skin with a sensual stroke of her tongue as her fingers drove deeper, harder, into her soaked and trembling flesh._

_“Emma please!” She sobbed in need._

Emma’s fingers dug in her palm as she clenched her fist beneath her pillow, her other hand on the make-up left on her sheets. She rolled on her back and just stared at the ceiling. She hadn’t wanted to stay. And she understood but it hurt. Her heart was breaking. She was deeply in love, she would dump Hook in a heartbeat, she would leave everything and run away with Regina if that’s what the woman asked of her. But she was with Hook, and there was Henry, and their complicated lives. Emma didn’t know how to love until a crisis arose, Regina had never had a real loving relationship. Why would it work? Regina didn’t love her. So why would she stay?

 

_Regina was on top of her, her drenched core grinding hard against Emma’s. The silence disrupted by their ragged breaths, their little mewls of pleasure. Their dripping pussies weren’t their only connection, their whole bodies were sliding against each other, their breasts pressed together. They were gazing into each other’s eyes, darkened by desire and veiled by pleasure. Their lips were brushing but never capturing each other. Regina had a hand entangled in Emma’s blond locks and the other gripping a toned thigh. Emma had a hand digging in Regina’s lower back, the other one cupping her cheek delicately. Their movements were gaining speed, desperation, rough as they rocked together._

_“I love you.” Emma whispered against scarred lips, her eyes never leaving Regina’s._

She sat up against the headboard, the sheets pooled around her waist, her chest bared. Her knees curled up to her and she hugged Regina’s pillow to her, burying her face in the cool softness. She breathed in deeply just once, filling herself up with Regina’s scent, this exquisite perfume, apple, ink and magic.

She started sobbing, burying her face in deeper, her hands fisting the pillow. Her body shook as she spent long minutes crying her heart out, her strangled sobs muffled in the silence.

“Please stay…” She whispered pleadingly at nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a surprising amount of requests for more chapters, I will write a sequel or two to this!


End file.
